Sakura Enamorada
by Sakura Kinomoto Li
Summary: Sakura esta tan enamorada y no deja de pensar en aquel persona..quien sera?? leanlooo y pongas sus reviews!!


Un Nuevo fanfic de Sakura lleno de romance... espero que les encante! ^-^  
  
Tomar en cuenta las letras en negrillo y cursiva  
  
SCC no me pertenece , es propiedad unica del grupo clamp  
  
CLAMP©  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Sakura in Love  
  
Por: Sakura Kinomoto Li  
  
Sakura Card Captors  
  
1 Sakura in Love  
  
"Adios Shaoran"  
  
1.1 Flash back******  
  
(Sakura y Shaoran se encuentran en el aeropuerto en la despedida)  
  
sakura viene corriendo y alcanza a Shaoran justo cuando se iba, Sakura llamaba a Shaoran.  
  
Sakura: Shaoran!!  
  
Shaoran voltea para verla y a unos metros de distancia se encontraba Sakura. Sakura se queda parada ahí por unos momentos y luego....  
  
Shaoran: Sakura? Que haces aquí? Como supiste?  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo me lo dijo  
  
Shaoran: ya veo.  
  
Wei llama a Shaoran y le tira un peluche de un osito que Shaoran hizo para aquel persona tan especial para el. Shaoran lo sostiene y lo ve..  
  
Sakura: ese osito es para mi?  
  
Shaoran se acerca a Sakura y le entrega a Sakura el osito de peluche............. (canción de purachina.. y asi se acaba el anime pero en esta no...)  
  
2 Presente  
  
Sakura sostiene su osito en la mano y la abraza fuertemente a su pecho.  
  
Sakura: muchas gracias Shaoran  
  
Shaoran: de nada.... bueno creo que me tengo que ir.  
  
Sakura: ya? Tan pronto? No te vayas por favor... (sakura estaba ya llorando, su rostro demostraba tristeza)  
  
Shaoran: No llores Sakura.. no te lo había dicho? Volveré lo mas pronto posible en cuanto termine los asuntos en mi casa y volveré por ti mi querida Sakura. (abrazando a Sakura)  
  
Sakura: no te vayas por favor, no te vayas!!  
  
Wei: joven Shaoran... tenemos que partir.  
  
Shaoran: esta bien..  
  
Poco a poco Shaoran suelta a Sakura de sus brazos ..  
  
Shaoran: Adiós Sakura.. te veré pronto.. ~Daisuki (te amo)  
  
Sakura al ver a Shaoran alejándose poco a poco de ella se sintio culpable de no haber podido hacer nada en ese momento...  
  
Shaoran le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue...  
  
Sakura: Daisuki Shaoran, Daisuki!!!! Grito ella con tanta tristeza en su rostro.  
  
Shaoran ve a Sakura mientras se alejaba mas de ella...  
  
Shaoran: volveré por ti.. te lo prometo.. volveré.. Daisuki Sakura (dijo en voz baja)  
  
Sakura se quedo parada sin saber que hacer... lloraba desesperadamente sosteniendo el osito contra su pecho.. paso unos minutos mas y Shaoran se había ido.. se había ido a Hong Kong..  
  
Sakura al ver esta situación no pudo hacer nada mas que volver a casa.  
  
Sakura camino hacia la parada de bus y se sentó, estaba muy callada . no sabia como reaccionar, vino varios buses que le dejaba en la casa pero Sakura estaba muy distraída y no subió. Luego. Comenzo a llover Sakura miro hacia el cielo y dijo a si misma..  
  
Sakura: También estas llorando? (un imagen de Shaoran aparece y le dice)  
  
"ya no llores , no me gusta verte asi" Sakura al oír eso .. seco sus lagrimas y se puso de pie.  
  
Sakura: esta bien mi querido Shaoran, Honto ni arigatou (muchas gracias) arigatou por todo mi amado Shaoran.. te veré pronto.  
  
Sakura estaba mejor ahora, puso un leve sonrisa en su rostro y subió a un bus que la llevaba a su casa.  
  
Dentro del bus  
  
Sakura miraba fuera de la ventana... estaba algo pensativo.. pero estaba bien .. durante sus pensamientos pensaba en todos los momentos en que Shaoran estaba junto a ella , ayudándola, apoyándola en todo momento, una lagrima se resbala sobre su mejilla y luego la seco.  
  
Sakura: No llorare... no lo haré.  
  
Al llegar Sakura a su casa bajo del bus.  
  
Sakura camina a su casa y saca la llave para abrir la puerta, al entrar vio a su hermano haciendo la cena, Sakura se había olvidado que era su turno de hacer la cena hoy y el aseo.  
  
Sakura: AHHH!! Hola hermano.. perdoname . se me había olvidado que hoy me tocaba hacer la cena! Perdoname (poniendo sus dos manos juntas pidiendo perdon)  
  
Touya: donde estabas monstruo? Hace 1 hora que tenias que estar aquí!  
  
Sakura: bueno es que.. (sakura bajo su mirada en tratar de no llorar)  
  
Touya al verla en ese momento supo lo que pasaba y dijo  
  
Touya: esta bien si no me quieres decir, sube y cámbiate o sino tendras un resfriado y prepara la mesa para comer.  
  
Sakura: Hai (si) gracias hermano.  
  
Sakura sube a su habitación .  
  
*abre la puerta  
  
kero se encontraba jugando en su consola de nuevo como siempre  
  
Sakura: hola kero.. vaya otra ves con la consola..  
  
Kero: hola sakurita.. mira.. ya acabe con 8 solo me falta 4 mas!  
  
Sakura: vaya! Que bueno eres cuando se trata de video juegos, verdad?  
  
Kero : si si si si si!!  
  
Sakura se dirige hacia su armario y saca una toalla y alguna ropa y se seca.  
  
Sakura: oye kero? No quieres bajar a cenar? Ya que mi padre esta en la universidad y vendra tarde. si?  
  
Kero: SI!!! A cenar!!!! Que bien!  
  
Sakura se seco y se cambio en su pijama.  
  
Sakura: bueno bajemos ya!  
  
Kero si si si!! Primero déjame guardar el juego!  
  
Sakura: esta bien.  
  
Kero guardo su juego y estaba muy feliz de poder cenar!  
  
Sakura y kero bajan a la cocina.  
  
Touya ve a kero y dice  
  
Touya: y que hace ese muñeco de felpa aquí, eh? (con una cara de picardía)  
  
Kero muy enojado: Dare ga nuigurumi ya nen? (a quien le llamas muñeco de felpa)  
  
Touya: pues a quien mas? Jajaja  
  
Kero: Wai wa fuuin no kemono KERUBEROSU ya! (yo soy el mejor guardian del sello, Keruberus!)  
  
2.1 Touya: y que hay de eso? ¬¬U  
  
Kero: ._.' ...... pues... que soy el mejor!! (sale una vena en su frente)  
  
Sakura arreglaba la mesa  
  
Touya: a si? Y?  
  
Kero: Y Y y!!!!  
  
Sakura: ya basta los dos! Parecen... que se yo, ahí discutiendo como tontos!  
  
Touya y kero se miran y sacan la lengua y touya se sienta y kero en la mesa  
  
Sakura: Bueno vamos a comer  
  
Kero : si!  
  
Touya: no seas glotón!  
  
Sakura: YA!!!  
  
Los dos se callan  
  
Sakura: ahí esta mejor!  
  
Los tres: Gracias por la comida!  
  
El hermano de Sakura había hecho un delicioso platillo, su hermano sabe cocinar tan bien como el padre de sakura!  
  
Paso unos minutos y acabaron de cenar.  
  
Sakura: que rico!!  
  
Kero: pues yo digo que no esta nada mal por ser cocinado por tu hermano Sakura.  
  
Sakura: hai! ^^  
  
Sakura estaba de buen humor ahora.. espero que nada le haga sentir triste.  
  
Al terminar touya iba a salir a la preparatoria con Yukito para hacer algunos preparativos para un programa que van a hacer muy pronto y le dejo a Sakura en la casa para que lave los platos..  
  
Sakura limpio toda la casa, termino de limpiar todo a las 9 de la noche y se iba a preparar para dormir.  
  
Sakura y kero suben a la habitación y kero ya iba a dormirse abriendo el cajoncito y se metió en su camita, Sakura terminaba su tarea de matemática que mas odia.  
  
Sakura: mmmmm... haber.. bla bla bla es igual a....? ahyy que complicado!! Ummm... ya se..  
  
Sakura resolvió todos las problemas matemáticas y solo le quedaba uno.  
  
Sakura: ya esta!! Lo logre.. termine la tarea y ahora a dormir!  
  
Sakura se estira y cierra su cuaderno y la mete en la mochila. Encima del escritorio estaba un foto del dia que fueron a la exposición de ositos donde estaba Shaoran con ella. Sakura estaba otra vez en sus pensamientos..  
  
Sakura dijo pensando: Aquel dia....... aquel dia fue la ves que.. la ves que Shaoran me llamo por mi nombre.....  
  
Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla lentamente..  
  
Sakura: Shaoran.......comenzo a llorar..  
  
Una voz le dice..  
  
Ya no llores..  
  
Sakura de repente acordó en no llorar y seco su lagrima...y sonrie ^-^  
  
Sakura: bueno.. es mejor que me vaya a dormir,, se esta haciendo muy tarde..  
  
Sakura termino su tarea a las 10 de la noche  
  
Sakura en su cama cerro sus ojos lentamente y se quedo dormida..  
  
Mientras tanto sakura estaba teniendo un sueño...........  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
en el próximo capitulo veremos en la escuela de touya hubo un raro accidente, pero posible que sea por culpa de una carta clow? No .. eso era imposible!! Sakura en su sue/no se encuentra con alguien que conoce muy bien pero que había cambiado! Quien sera?  
  
Próximo capitulo: Sakura y Sakura!  
  
Les espero en el próximo capitulo de Sakura in Love!  
  
Mata ne  
  
^-^ ........... ^-^............^-^.............^-^ ........... ^- ^............^-^.............^-^ ........... ^-^............^- ^..............^-^.............. 


End file.
